Kinks
by Toaduss
Summary: Sebastian has more than a few kinks that his master doesn't know about, and as their heat seasons come around, he can't help but want to try out a few... He IS one hell of a butler, what else do you expect?
1. Heat

Heya guys, this is my first Kuroshitsuji story so be nice! It's mostly going to be smut, but I'm going to try and keep a plot so it isn't just plain smut. Anyways, enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Heat<strong>

"Explain... Sebastian..."

A deep chuckle drifted from the darkness of Ciel's bedroom, easily drowned out by the heavy panting coming from the queen size poster bed dominating the area. Ciel's fists clenched at his chest, his body ablaze as sweat drops clung to his skin. Sebastian watched as one drop slid down his neck and over his collarbone, before disappearing into the night shirt hanging dangerously low from his shoulder.

He couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation.

"You're in heat, My Lord"

"Heat? I'm not... some kind... of beast!"

"But you are a _demon_My Lord, and many consider us to be a worse kind of beast."

It was then Sebastian stepped out of the darkness, ignoring the full force glare that was thrown at him with glowing red eyes.

The hand tucked behind his back went unnoticed.

"Stop... This..."

Sebastian barely suppressed his smirk as he slowly edged closer to his 'Master's' bed, continuing to feign innocence.

"Stop what, My Lord?"

"Stop... This... Heat!"

Ciel's body began to tremble, liquid lava seeming to slide down to his groin; he squeezed his thighs together in frustration.

"But My Lord, your heat season has just begun; you're going to be like this for a month at least"

"Just... Stop... This... Heat!"

Sebastian knew... he knew that his 'Master' was only talking about the heat burning its way through his body. He also knew just "stopping" it would entail; but just this once...

He decided he was going to have his way.

"But My Lord must order me to do this; otherwise it's simply a matter of choice"

"Sebastian... I order you... Stop this... this... Heat! Anyway possible!"

"But My Lord-"

"Now!"

And in a flash, a cloth was pressed to Ciel's face, his limbs too weak to push it away.

Sebastian had just won

"Yes, My Lord"

And his world went dark.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but it's only an intro, so do you like it? Does it sound good? Should I continue?<p> 


	2. Ropes and Ribbons

Thank you thank you thank you! I've had such a positive response for this story so far, and I've only posted my opening, so here's what you've been waiting for! The first smut! I hope you guys aren't disappointed by it, and hope it's not too OCC. Enjoy ^^

_Italics are thoughts by the way..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Ropes and Ribbons<strong>

_Sebastian Michaelis, you have truly outdone yourself_

A dark smirk spread over full lips as demonic red eyes roved over the expanse of exposed flesh. The milky white skin before him lay untouched and surprisingly untainted, only dusted with the faintest pink flush.

He couldn't wait to abuse the lovely body of his Master.

That lovely body, with shins tied to thighs by navy blue rope and spread eagle; revealing a straining member and a dark pink pucker just screaming to be filled by the lustful demon watching. That lovely body, with midnight blue ribbon strapping thin forearms together and holding the delectable Ciel Phantomhive firmly to his queen size bed.

A quiet groan came from the bound body, and Sebastian began stalking towards the bed with barely suppressed anticipation.

_How long I've __**waited**__ for this..._

He crawled over the slowly waking body, his nose dragging up the chest in front of him, inhaling the scent of sex rolling off his Master in large waves.

_How long I've __**craved**__ for this..._

Slowly, thick eyelashes fluttered open and sapphire eyes clashed with ruby red.

_How I'm going to __**savour**__ this..._

***O*O*O***

Ciel's first reaction was to freeze; the amount of restrained lust in that gaze making him catch his breath, and the blazing in his body intensify.

His second was to struggle as he became aware of tight things holding his limbs together; something he was finding hard to do as that same heat tore through him.

Sebastian simply chuckled.

"Bocchan, did you sleep well? Are you comfortable?" Ciel forced down a complacent sigh as his butler's warm breath wafted over his oversensitive skin. Shaking his head, he tried to summon his anger as he glared at the demon above him.

"What is the meaning of this Sebastian? Release me immediately!"

"Impossible. You ordered to me relieve this heat 'anyway possible' remember? Until you're sated, My Lord's body is completely under my control. Besides..."

A sudden, hard flick to the tip of his member had Ciel arching his back and gasping loudly.

"It seems My Lord is already enjoying my administrations," Shocked at his own response to the touch, Ciel opened his mouth to retort, but found eager lips smashed against his.

Sebastian explored his mouth as if trying to memorise every curve and crease with his tongue alone, finding the feverish heat and the unique sweetness completely addictive. Ciel found himself melting into the kiss, whimpering as Sebastian nibbled on his bottom lip before he pulled away. Ciel tried to ignore the slight disappointment he felt as the elder moved back, blaming the heat for the red blush covering his face.

"Release... mahhh..." Ciel let out a quiet moan, Sebastian's scorching lips trailing across his jaw and down his neck, lingering on a particular spot that had his toes curling. "Sebas...tian..."

"Yes My Lord?" He moved to Ciel's collar bone, sucking on the skin and stopping only when a large dark mark appeared. Satisfied, he slid further down the teen's chest, pausing to slip a rosy nipple into his mouth and suck just as harshly. Ciel cried out, tugging on his arms as he arched forward, eyes rolling back into his head as the hard nub was sucked, bitten, then lavished with slow strokes of Sebastian's tongue.

He was going insane, and Sebastian's hands hadn't even touched him yet.

And almost as if he'd read his mind, Sebastian moved across to his other nipple; his right hand abusing the first further, whilst his other slid into soft blue-black hair.

But with all of this, the pressure in his groin was quickly approaching painful.

"Sebas...tian...**please**..."

The horny demon almost stopped, shocked to hear his Master begging for anything, much less this; his devious grin slipping back into place as he continued.

Releasing the second now rock-hard nipple, he carried on his torturously slow decent, tracing patterns on the flat stomach in front of him with butterfly kisses. By the time Ciel felt the hot air of Sebastian's breath against his erection his whole body was trembling, half in unadulterated need and half due to the unfamiliar strain his legs were under fast becoming hurtful.

"Sebastian... my legs... untie..." His words could only come out in short pants, so making complete sentences was impossible. Although his butler did understand, he chose to ignore it, surprising his Master further by swallowing his member in one try.

Ciel screamed, hips bucking upwards and hands fiercely tugging on the ribbon keeping him down. His eyes screwed shut and his head flew back, whining loudly as Sebastian's head bobbed up and down the erection; taking it deep into his throat and swallowing, the wet sounds pushing his Master dangerously close to his release. Ciel tried to force his lids apart, and the one eye that did open made contact with the bloody red stare below. The stare stayed as Sebastian moved further up his length, this time sucking the engorged head whilst his tongue played with the slit on the tip. When the taste of pre-cum hit his taste buds he pulled away, this time hearing his Master whine in defeat.

"Patience, Bocchan" Sebastian moved away completely, slipping off of the side of the bed to reach into the drawer and grab the lubricant. It was only then that Ciel realised Sebastian was already clad in nothing but boxers, and he let his eyes hungrily roam over his rippling muscles in silence as Sebastian moved back towards the bed.

_There must be something horribly wrong with me_, Ciel thought, as the lid of the lube was popped and a generous amount squeezed into the older demon's hand.

This turned out to be one of Ciel's last coherent thoughts.

"Has anyone ever touched you here before Bocchan?" A slick finger moved from the tip of the young demon's length to the base, before sliding to circle the pucker Sebastian had been coveting for so long. He stopped his movements when he was greeted with silence, and looked up to find his Young Master turning his face away - only this time, with a blush of embarrassment.

A somewhat genuine smile played on Sebastian's face.

"Then I am honoured, and will happily take your virginity"

"Lecherous demon—" The slick finger was pushed past the ring of muscle, cutting off the rest of Ciel's words as he gasped. It felt alien inside of him, and he wasn't quite sure how to respond to it as of yet.

"Relax, Bocchan" Ciel did as he was told, trying to relax his body as the long, probing finger began to move within him. It wiggled around, and caressed his soft inner walls, making Ciel's frame shudder. As the single digit was drawn out, he then felt two pushing into him; this time scissoring, stretching, and sliding in and out of him. Then burn was more noticeable this time, but compared to the lava hot blood pumping through his veins it paled in comparison. Lastly, three fingers slid into him, and when he was deemed ready, Sebastian pulled out the searching fingers to finally remove his boxers.

Ciel's heart stopped.

His mismatching eyes glued to the giant appendage between his butler's legs.

_How on earth can he be so fucking big?_

A quiet snip sound seemed to come out of nowhere, and Ciel felt the pressure on his legs disappear as the rope fell from his legs. He almost sighed in relief, but was near instantly flipped onto his stomach, with Sebastian pulling him onto his knees. His arms still remained tied.

"Sebastian!" His voice came out as a squeak when he heard the cap of the lube pop open again, and his fear began to build when he received no response. "Sebastian!" He tried to turn his head to glance over his shoulder, but something wet pressed against his entrance instead.

"_Oh God no! I'll be ripped in two!"_

Sebastian laughed abruptly at the statement that was accidently said aloud, before thrusting his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt before stilling.

Ciel howled in pain, the burn of penetration sharp enough to cut through the haze of arousal and make tears spring to his eyes. He'd never dreamed that it'd be this painful. As unwanted tears began to spill from his scrunched up eyelids Ciel was surprised to find his butlers leaning over him, whispering gentle and comforting words into his ears, as a hand slid around him to mop the tears from his face. His small heart swelled at the out of character kindness coming from Sebastian, which died down as he became more comfortable with his size.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was dying from not moving, and was silently begging to here the words so he could.

And for the second time that day, Sebastian had gotten his way.

"Move, Sebastian"

The older demon slowly pulled out, before ramming back into the smaller body with unexpected force. His control had well and truly snapped, and his hips were now jerking forward into Ciel's inexperienced body with the force and speed of a jack hammer. Ciel, groaned and yelped at each vigorous thrust, unable to do anything other than moan and squirm as Sebastian plundered for him all his worth. An extremely loud shriek ripped through the air, and Sebastian stopped suddenly, worried that his swift change of position had hurt his Young Master.

That was, until, he felt his Master's already near-painfully tight passage squeeze him even tighter, and a moan to rush past his lips.

_I think I just found his sweet spot_

"Sebastian... again..."

He didn't need to be told twice, and the brutal pace restarted, Ciel being pounded into the mattress as Sebastian truly let lose on his body. Ciel's erection was about changing colour from lack of release when Sebastian's marked hand snaked around his body to wrap around it; stroking and squeezing him to completion. In a matter of minutes Ciel senses exploded, a screech wrenched from his lungs so violently that his voice cracked. Bright spots of white flashed in his vision and every muscle in his body clenched, with his seed splattering on the bed below him. And Sebastian soon followed, a deep growl hissing through clenched teeth as he thrust a few more times into the shivering body below, his hot seed coating Ciel's insides and prolonging the sensation for the both of them. When Sebastian's hold on the teen loosened he simply collapsed into his own mess on the bed, to out of it to so much as twitch a muscle.

Sebastian looked down at the writhing mess he'd made his Master into, an animalistic pleasure filling him as he did.

_It's going to be like this for the next month, as well..._

And with that happy thought, Sebastian disappeared into the bathroom to get a cloth and clean his now sleeping Master.

* * *

><p>Waeeey! It's finished! I hope it didn't go too slow for any of you guys! Tell me what you think!<p> 


	3. Heads Up

Heya guys! Long time no speak! How are you? College is killing my brain and my back, but otherwise I'm good. I've started learning Mandarin guys!

And yes I know more than basic introduction, but typing it all is long so...

Anyways, onwards! Here's my latest update guys, forgive my lack of faithful updating! Enjoy ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Heads Up<strong>

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!_

"P-please... stop..."

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!_

Ciel sobbed quietly, his teary blue eyes meeting heated bloody red.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!_

That heated gaze slowly descending from those enchanting eyes down silk smooth skin...

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!_

...Down to an equally enchanting amaranth pucker, greedily clenched around a thick, scarlet vibrator.

Smirking, Sebastian reached for the end and pushed slid it to the highest level.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

The cruel smirk turned to a grin of sadistic glee as a high-pitched shriek erupted from the fledgling demon's lips.

"Huh, funny that, weren't you the one begging for more only yesterday?"

The fledging was left speechless; back arching off the bed as his eyes snapped open, the toy continuing to send wave after toe-curling wave of pleasure rushing to his groin...

All to be stopped by a single silver cock ring.

He sank back down on the mattress, weak arms yanking on the cuffs trapping him to the bed; all the while trying to ignore the delicious vibrations coming from within him.

"Would I be right in saying that you're pleased with my administrations Bocchan?"

The grin stayed in place as Sebastian cool fingers danced along the small chest in front him, ever so lightly. Said Master turned to glare at his butler, opening his mouth to give a sharp retort but clamping it shut again; stifling a moan as Sebastian hands roughly tweaked a stiff, reddened nipple.

The angry glare was reduced to one of unbridled lust.

Even though it pissed Ciel off that the pain his butler was causing felt _so good_.

"Seba... stian..." The breathless whisper had the demon's rock hard member dripping into his boxers.

_But I can wait a little longer..._

"I'll have mercy on you Bocchan, because you're too delicious a sight," and with that, the ring slid at an excruciatingly slow pace along Ciel's member; lingering around the darkened tip before disappearing completely.

Jets of thick white seed splattered across Sebastian's chest, small hips gyrating as Ciel rode out his orgasm, too exhausted to do anything more than release a long groan of satisfaction before collapsing to the bed.

The last thing he saw before his vision grew dark was his butler lapping at the slick vibrator as if it were his a treat, saying quietly.

"When you next wake up, you'll be filled in a way you've _never _been before. Sweet dreams Bocchan"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it's so short! But can you guess just what Sebastian meant? Smut for all who get it right!<p> 


End file.
